Amsk8r
Amsk8r, also known as Purin is one of OTx's most famous and infamous users. He is the guy who committed PURge, he runs the OTSW and ran its old version, OTSW 1.0, he leads the Shitpost Squad/Funpost Squad, and he co-owns OTRepository. He also created helga and irene, two of the SS'/FS's greatest weapons. History Amsk8r showed up on OTx during the Off Topic Bunker era. Right from the get-go he said he was going to destroy the forum, but he quickly retracted this statement, saying he'd taken a liking to the place. Shortly thereafter, following yet another RTCity drama, he managed to manipulate the OTB staff into giving him administrative powers by saying he could "manage all the "faggotry" within the site". He was fairly quickly demoted by Antneecb, but somehow managed to retain his powers for one more day. Then, he committed PURge, probably the most infamous moment in ROT spinoff history. OTB was totally annihilated, and had to be reconstructed from scratch as a result. RainbowDash101 was of course furious with Amsk8r, and he banned him forever, but not before threatening to kill him. Despite this amsk8r returned all of three days later, and was quickly integrated back into the new OTB, Off Topic Bunker: Reborn. With PURge behind him, amsk8r fell back in line. He didn't do much notable for a little while, but soon found himself once again amidst a ton of drama. Starting with Administrator Mckailey, in which Mckailey somehow managed to get admin powers. Naturally, everybody sensible - amsk8r included - objected. Mckailey retained her powers though, somehow, and OTB was forever doomed from there. Anyways, next amsk8r instigated The Pokemon Nation Raid. The resulting flamewar was truly something to behold, and was made even better when Blitz attempted to stop it after it was long dead. Amsk8r more or less lead the ridicule of Blitz which resulted from this, and Blitz was from then on largely irrelevant. After that grandiose shitstorm came The Staff Purge, in which amsk8r was promoted to moderator. Interestingly, he mostly just watched this particular mess unfold, instead of getting involved. He did however participate in the Red Rapture three days later, and did most of Mini PURge, which unfolded mere hours after the Rapture. As usual he was deleted, and as usual he came back. However shortly after coming back he was ousted from OTB for the last time by Mckailey because he called her "a fat whore". A few days after OTB collapsed in The Coup D'etat, amsk8r showed up on The Off Topic Lounge and from there he established the infamous Shitpost Squad and lead many of TOTL's raids against other forums, such as The Off Topic Forum Raid, The Robloxforums2 Raid and The Third Pokemon Nation Raid, which saw the first use of Helga.gif. Besides this, he was a very active forumer on TOTL, being the user with the top posts on the site in total, although not on one account due to his five Account suicides over the course of TOTL. He also contributed to TOTL's collapse on November 30th. After TOTL collapsed, he migrated with everyone else to OTRepository - which he co-owns - where he has once again established the SS and lead raids against other forums, most notably The BronyAwakening Raid against the eponymous BronyAwakening. He is also one of the top posters there. Incomplete Trivia Section Category:OTB Category:TOTL Category:TOTL Users Category:OTB Users Category:OTRepository